The invention relates to a gas bag module for a vehicle occupant restrain system and a method for producing a gas bag module. The gas bag according to the invention comprises a gas bag which is vacuum-packed in an envelope.
The vacuum-packing of a gas bag of a vehicle occupant restraint system is known for instance from DE 20 2006 005 319 U1.